Life Status
by deins
Summary: Jack Bolton had a dept to pay. Problem was, He didn't have the money. So the Evans asked for something that Jack never thought he had to give. His son. TxS
1. Trailer

Summary: Jack Bolton had a dept to pay. Problem was, He didn't have the money, So the Evans asked for something that Jack never thought he had to give. His son. TxS

Trailer:

**A Dept**

"Jack Bolton, I've been waiting for months"

"For what?"

"The money"

**He had to give something..**

_Shows Jack counting a stash of money_

"Damn, It's not enough"

**But he never thought..**

_Shows Troy playing basketball _

"Hey dad, are you ok?"

"Yeah"

**That his son was the solution**

"What do you want from me then?!"

"Bring your son tomorrow, and tell him to pack his things"

"What?"

"Two years with me, It's called Bond Labor"

**Bond Labor**

_Shows Troy cleaning the pool_

"Who's that daddy?" Sharpay asked

"He's you're new slave"

**Starring**

**Bart Johnson **

"Are you kidding me?"

**Dennis Quaid**

"If you touch my daughter i will kill you"

**Channing Tatum**

"I'm her boyfriend so back off!"

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens**

"You're working for that bitch?!"

**Corbin Bleu**

"Must suck to be you"

**Lucas Grabeel**

_Shows Ryan and Troy playing basketball_

"You know for a slave you're pretty good"

**Ashley Tisdale**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay sitting by the pool_

"I have to tell you something Sharpay"

"What?"

"I'm falling for you"

**and **

**Zac Efron**

_Shows Troy jumping inside a pool_

"Woohoo!"

**LIFE STATUS**

_I want __**fabulous **_

_That is __my simple request_

_All things __**Fabulous**_

_**Bigger and Better and Best,**_

_I need __something inspiring __to __help me get along_

_I __**need a little fabulous is that so wrong?**_

8-24-07


	2. Chapter 1

_"Micheal, I really need the money. If I don't have it..." Jack said holding the phone firmly on his ear_

_"How much do you need?" Micheal Evans asked. His voice trailed from the other line_

_"About twenty thousand dollars.." _

**End of Flashback**

Jack Bolton sat in front of his laptop. It was one of those days again, where he stayed up late to make his lesson plan for the next day. And to top it all off, The Wildcats were one game away from the championships. He hated staying up late because he knew the next day that he was going to get all grumpy again. But the situation demands it.

All he ever did now was just work, work and work. He really missed the days when he got to stay home and relax. When he got to play a good game of basketball with Troy, but it seemed like he wasn't going to get that this past week. It's been a total hell for him, Also, he had to pay the bills on which he just had _enough_ money to pay.

But then _he_ came along. That night, his cell phone rang. Jack obviously answered it, It was an unregistered number. Figuring it was probably an important call, he took it.

"Hello?"

_"It's Micheal Evans" _

"Oh, Hey Micheal. How can I help you?"

"_I can't believe you don't remember.." _

"Huh?"

_"Jack Bolton, I've been waiting for months.." _

"What?"

_"The money" _

"What money?"

_"Three months ago you asked twenty thousand dollars from me,. Now I want it back" _

Jack then remembered. It was that night when he needed cash to pay all the bills and to pay Troy's tuition. Now he remembered, He had asked Micheal Evans to lend him some money, and he promised to pay him back...

Problem was...

He didn't have it.

"Can't we talk about this later Evans?"

_"I've been waiting for a long time Bolton. I don't think we can talk about it __later__**" **_

**"**What if I don't have the money?"

_"I'm sure I'll think of something, but it's going to be worse then not giving me the money. It might be something really valuable" _

"I'll talk to you later" Jack said, _Click_. He had hung up on him, Opening a file drawer. He got his savings and began to count, For the past three months. He couldn't have possibly made twenty thousand dollars, But he had to hope for it. He just had to, If he didn't have the money...What would he ask for? His house maybe? He couldn't risk his family to be homeless, If he didn't have the money tomorrow what would he do?

"Damn it's not enough.."


	3. Chapter 2

**Recently on Life Status:**

_"I'm sure I'll think of something, but it's going to be worse then not giving me the money. It might be something really valuable" _

_"I'll talk to you later" Jack said, Click. He had hung up on him, Opening a file drawer. He got his savings and began to count, For the past three months. He couldn't have possibly made twenty thousand dollars, But he had to hope for it. He just had to, If he didn't have the money...What would he ask for? His house maybe? He couldn't risk his family to be homeless, If he didn't have the money tomorrow what would he do? _

_"Damn it's not enough.." _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jack Bolton waited for Micheal to arrive, What could he possibly want if he didn't have the money? He apparently didn't have it. And Micheal would know that because even he couldn't come up with that kind of money in three months. He was willing to give up what he had right now, But he wasn't so sure if Micheal would accept.

"Jack" He heard, Micheal sat down right across from him, he had a grin and looked at his watch, There was a glint in his eye that was expecting for something, Jack wasn't willing to give up anything. And he wondered what Micheal had in mind

"Look, I don't have the money. But if you want what I have right now.." Jack said, taking out a folder where all of his cash was. But Micheal cut him off before he can even show it, His grin turned into a frown as he cleared his throat, putting on his black sunglasses.

"I don't want your spare cash Bolton, I want twenty thousand dollars, But it looks like you don't have that... I was thinking last night what to ask from you, and I had the perfect idea. See, I don't have a nanny.." Micheal trailed, No. He wasn't thinking of making Jack do all the work for his snobby little kids?

"If you're asking for domestic help, I don't think I can help you with that" He immediately cut him off, Micheal shook his head and gave him a small grin. It was clear that he was enjoying torturing Jack, Even a blind man could sense that.

"Bring your son tomorrow, and tell him to pack his things" Micheal said, Jack stood in horror as the man before him started talking about thier so called deal, If Troy wouldn't show up tomorrow he was going to sue Jack, And he didn't even have the money to pay a lawyer. If he didn't agree with his terms.. He would have to give up everything.

"What?"

"Two years with me, It's called Bond Labor" Micheal said, walking out of the local diner and driving off, Jack stood there, frozen in the spot. And one thing came across his mind

_What the hell did he get Troy into?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"When I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong.." Gabriella sang, Pointing out the pitches. Gabriella has been teaching Troy for the past hour the right notes for the song, the upcoming musical was in two weeks. And they seriously needed to rehearse, If not, Ms. Darbus would be forced to cancel the show. And who wanted that?

"_When I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong.._" Troy tried, but Gabriella just shook her head and explained once again, "See what you're doing is that you're adding two pitches at one word. What you do is that you just let the note slide down,."

"Fine, but I swear. This show has no hope at all, It's been two months and the only thing we know are these songs" Troy exclaimed, Gabriella sighed and nodded in agreement,

"Yeah you're right, there's no hope for this show... Even Ms. Darbus would admit that, and she's the extraordinary one" Gabriella added, Troy laughed as they went out of the music room, Troy went to the cafeteria and went to his usual lunch table, With Chad, Ryan, Zeke and Jason.

"Hey man, we were just talking about Ryan's hot sister" Chad said, giving Troy a hi five, Troy arched his eyebrow and turned his head towards Ryan "Who is this _hot sister_, Ryan?"

"Her name's Sharpay. They invaded my wallet and saw a picture, now they're worshipping her" Ryan answered, Troy nudged for them and they handed the wallet, He looked at _her_. "Wow" Golden, beautiful blonde hair. Piercing brown eyes.. She was breathtaking.

"Well she surely doesn't look like you Ry!" Troy joked, Ryan hit him in his head as he got the wallet from his best friend. Troy laughed and joked around with his friends, What he didn't know. Is that Sharpay would have a bigger role in his life than just a simple picture.

He would have to work for her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Dad" Troy said entering from the back door, His dad looked like he was deep in thought, Jack had his eyes pierced on Troy, and it looked like something really bothered him. Troy wondered what it was, But he knew how to cheer his dad up, a good game of basketball!

"Hey dad, It's only six. You up for a game of ball?" I said, He nodded as they walked outside to the court, Jack passed the ball, "Fake left Troy!" He did a fake left and swerved to the right and shot the ball inside the basket. "And Troy Bolton scores!" Troy said, His dad rolled his eyes and smirked "My son is so full of himself, Just like his old man"

"Wait, did you just say you were old?"

"Uh...No! I meant like..._Older_ then you"

"Whatever Dad!" They both laughed, another game started, and Troy still won, His dad seemed to daze off and was thinking of something deep, he finally had the courage to ask his dad what was wrong. He just hoped he would tell him

"Hey dad are you ok?"

"Yeah" Jack answered, he knew that Troy noticed his odd behavior. How could he tell his son about it? That he was going to have to work for two years for the Evans? Especially that the whole case is about money..

"Troy, I need to tell you something."

"Tell me dad"

"I made a deal with the Evans three months ago, twenty thousand dollars. I don't have the money right now, so they asked for something that I never really thought I had to give.."

"Which is?"

"They asked for you Troy"


	4. Chapter 3

_"I made a deal with the Evans three months ago, twenty thousand dollars. I don't have the money right now, so they asked for something that I never really thought I had to give.." _

_"What?" _

_"They asked for you Troy" _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Troy Pov**

"They asked for ME?!" I asked, I was literally and technichally _sold_ to the Evans! I mean just because they're rich and we were a bit lower class than them doesn't mean they can do that! I don't _do_ that. It's not right! It's like freaking community service!

"Dad! They can't do that! Is it even legal?" I asked, My dad nodded. Ah! I cannot believe...Especially that I'm working for my _best friend_, Ryan! It's unbelievable, I can't even wash my own clothes! How am going to do thiers? This is going to be sick, No, This is already sick!

"I know you're freaking out Troy-"

"FREAKING OUT?! Oh dad, I'm past freaking out!" I told him, I bounced the ball and jumped up and down to calm my nerves. But I just ended up more anxious with this whole, _deal_ thing. I mean... I don't even know how long I'm staying there!

"**TWO YEARS?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!**"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ring.. 7:00 AM_

"Rise and Shine!" Micheal Evans said, putting on his robe and ending up on the kitchen. Today was the day when Jack Bolton would surrender his _only_ child to him, It was torture to Jack Bolton, he knew that. But Micheal was just starting to have his fun, He wondered how Troy would even handle his children, Especially Sharpay.

"Good Morning Daddy!" Sharpay appeared, her golden hair falling right over her shoulders. She gave her dad a peck on the cheek as she poured milk on her cereal, sitting right across her father. "So, What's happening today?"

"Oh Daddy's just having a little visitor"

"You seem offly happy" Sharpay said, taking a bite from her cereal.

"I just got a good deal that's all" Micheal replied, Sharpay giggled and went to the living room to watch the local TV news; Sharpay was studying at West High because she pleaded not to be in the same school as her brother, Sharpay felt like _she_ would just _overshadow _him. Which wasn't really true, but hey. West High was a cheaper school so why would he disagree?

"Oh daddy, Duke's on the TV again" Sharpay said, Micheal sat down beside his daughter as he watched the TV news, Duke was his daughter's boyfriend, He seemed to be good in basketball because from what he sees. He's a pro

"He's good" Micheal replied, Sharpay nodded as she switched the TV channel to another. Now it was East High vs West High. Ryan WAS in the team but he dropped out because he found a love for Theatre, People thought it was mad that he would drop out of basketball, but Sharpay didn't find it so bad, her brother had a good voice after all and he could dance _way_ better then her; She actually found it cute that he loved to dance _Ice Ice Baby_ everytime he _thinks_ he's alone.

"Oh look, It's Troy Bolton" Micheal said, Sharpay looked at him, shaggy brown hair, blue piercing eyes, breathtaking lips... He was the hottest thing she had ever seen... Maybe even hotter then Duke

**Oh my god she did not just think about that**

_Ding Dong..._

"Honey, could you get that?" Micheal asked, Sharpay nodded as she walked over to the front door, taking a glimpse outside she saw two figures but weren't really familiar. She then opened the door to reveal yes two, but one that she had just been familiar too. There standing was some tall guy which she would conclude was his dad, and _Troy Bolton_.

"Troy Bolton?" She smiled and asked, He looked at her and arched his eyebrow smirking at the process. Troy found this akward, Wasn't this girl Sharpay Evans? the _very hot _sister of Ryan? Maybe this bond labor thing wasn't so bad after all... "You know me?"

"Oh yeah, I was just watching your game! Anyways, How may I help you?" Sharpay asked, Troy looked at her and was just in awe. She was the most breathtaking thing that he had ever seen. Even more breathtaking then Gabriella, Wait, He did not just think about that!

"We're looking for Micheal?" Jack asked, Sharpay nodded and walked over inside to fetch her dad, "Dad, Troy Bolton's there" Sharpay said, Micheal smirked and walked over to the front door, looking at the two Bolton's. This was going to be fun

"If it isn't my favorite neighbors, Do you have your things?" Micheal asked, Troy nodded. Jack sighed and glared at Micheal, Oh yes. This was _alot_ of fun. "Micheal, I don't think this is right.."

"I also don't think that borrowing twenty thousand dollars is right" He answered, Jack cleared his throat and said something to Troy, then he left.

"Troy is it?"


End file.
